Sonic Adventure: The Day the Stars Aligned
by Sabel the Hedgechidna
Summary: When a new, dangerous threat called the Axis emerges, Sonic and the others are faced with a problem never before seen that could very well be the end. They must enlist the help of some unlikely allies if they have any chance of winning the galactic war.
1. An Eerie Wind

**Hey, readers. Finally, got a new fic up. I've been planning on doing this one forever and finally got around to it. I need a couple of OCs for the fic, and I think it will be interesting to use some other authors'. Therefore, send me your OCs. They've got to be detailed and thought-out characters, for they will be playing semi-major roles in this long term story. I'll need two villains and a hero, by the way. I'll take the most interesting ones. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The last graveyard flowers were blooming, _

_and their smell drifted across the cotton field and _

_through every room of our house, _

_speaking softly the names of our dead._

- The Scarlet Ibis

[~]

**Chapter 1: An Eerie Wind**

It was unusually cold that late evening.

The wind blew through every tree and whisked a golden-brown leaf away with a single breath. The air whistled as the weak leaf twirled and danced on the breeze, flying past the abandoned warehouse, through the desolate city, and into the empty park, where only a single being could be found.

On a rickety, wooden bench sat a familiar yellow fox, gazing up into the dreary sky with pure unease. A gentle leaf landed on his nose and he shook his head to get rid of it.

The young fox was troubled.

For the last few weeks, Station Square had been in complete terror. There were unexplained disappearances, random deaths, and not to mention the blatantly ominous atmosphere that seemed to surround the community.

_Something's up, _he thought.

Rising from the chair, the kitsune took to the sky with his twin tails, and made his way home.

[~]

"What're you talking about, Tails?" A certain cerulean hedgehog inquired. He sat in the kitchen munching gluttonously on a sandwich.

Tails was persistent.

"I'm talking about the city. Something's not right, Sonic. Anyone can see that," he said.

"Actually, I've noticed that, too," came a strong voice from the front doorway.

Knuckles the Echidna stood sturdily in the threshold after having let himself into the pair's quaint flat. Knuckles rarely made appearances at their home, only showing up when there was trouble. Sonic scratched his head unsurely.

"So, what? There's been a slight raise in the city's crime rate. We can handle that."

"It's not just a mere crime increase, Sonic," insisted the frustrated Tails. "It's something bigger- something sinister."

Sonic sighed in defeat. "Fine. Tomorrow we'll make a full patrol of the city and its surrounding area. Then, we'll see if there's anything wrong." Sonic decided that this resolution was fair enough. He himself had in fact noticed the strange state of Station Square, but he did not think his little buddy's ghastly attitude was necessary.

Tails nodded with bittersweet satisfaction. The yellow fox could read his blue counterpart like a book, and it was obvious that the blue hero was not thrilled by his observation. Feeling that it was best to leave the conversation for the morrow, Tails left his two friends to chat and went into his room. He pulled down the stairs in his ceiling and climbed up to his space observatory.

It was his unmatched favorite place in the whole city, and he and Sonic had gotten a flat at the very top of the building just so Tails could build the celestial lookout.

Tails walked over to the centre of the large dome where a very large telescope stood. He put his eye to the piece and searched until he found what he thought was the most beautiful entity in the universe: the moon. He gazed at it for a few minutes, noting all of the craters and gently rolling hills- he knew them all by heart. However, his reverie was ended when he noticed a rather distinguishable black dot on the face of the plant.

A dot that he certainly had no prior knowledge of.

Tails ruled out the possibility of the strange dot being a national colony. He knew of every station from every country that settled on the moon, and all of their locations. Come to mention it, Tails saw no trace of any of the known colonies on the planet at all. It was then that the fox knew for certain that something was terribly wrong. He was just about to call for his friends, when the sound of a door bursting open could be heard from downstairs. When Tails made it to the living room, he could see Amy Rose bent over and panting. She was red-faced and looked as though she'd run at top speed.

"Amy? What's going on?" Sonic asked with genuine concern.

It took a moment for Amy to regain her composure, but when she did, she pointed to the television frantically.

"Turn… to the… news!" She commanded.

Knuckles grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on, clumsily pressing the buttons to input the numbers for the news channel. A brunette anchorwoman appeared on the screen, and even she looked quite terrified.

_This is breaking news!_ She gasped. _The president has been killed!_

The hush that fell over the room was completely silent, but somehow, it seemed to be pounding in the ears of the four comrades.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? R&R (Read and Review)! I'm trying my hardest to keep everyone in character. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you've got developed characters and are interested, hit me up with a comment or message. Peace! :]**


	2. Seeing Red

**Chapter 2 is now up, and I'm happy that I got it up earlier than expected. I still need two villains, for I've already commissioned a hero. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co, nor do I own Scarlet the Hedgehog. ****He belongs to S.T. Hedgehog**_**.**_** All rights belong to S.T.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, to be free and without a care,  
Not to live in bondage or constant fear.  
To live each day and spread my wings,  
To be forever untouched by negative things._

Dreams of Freedom

**[****]**

**Chapter 2: Seeing Red**

On the outskirts of the city stood two figures staring at the huge moon. One had white hair, and the other was orange-coloured, with fire spiraling around his puffy tail.

The being with the colorless hair spoke with a voice so melodic it could have been mistaken for the light breeze.

"The wind carries the feeling of strife. Something vile is brewing," she said softly. Despite her cool demeanor, she was quite disturbed internally. In her gut, she knew exactly what was going on. Her less informed companion glanced at her unsurely.

"More frightening than you?" The fire tailed figure smirked. "I sense it, too. The question is: how soon's it going to get here?" He asked, tail as bright as a beacon.

"Don't worry. Everyone will behold the sun when it rises," the female said enigmatically.

A grin spread across her face. Her friend knew this grin al too well. It was the same expression that always appeared when there was something rather interesting happening.

"So… what are we going to do now?"

"We'll pay a visit to our old… frenemies."

The orange one suddenly turned on her with apprehension. "What? Associating ourselves with them will only lead us into conflict."

The young female shrugged. "Well, maybe conflict is just what it takes to get anything done."

And with that, the two set off into the metropolis known as Station Square to find a certain blue hedgehog.

**[****]**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had managed to snap out of their shock and they now sat around the kitchen table, Sonic with his fists under his chin.

"The president is dead," he stated, bluntly. "But how? Who would assassinate the president?"

Knuckles leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "This certainly wasn't the work of your everyday killer," he said, and everyone turned to look at him blankly.

"Well," he continued, "They said the president was sleeping when he died. Of course, he had security around him like a blanket."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Anyone could break into the White House."

"_But, _not just anyone could kill a man without doing any bodily harm to him." All eyes were on him again, and Knuckles was quite enjoying the attention. "His body was found without any flesh wounds, no trace of poison, and no head trauma. He was found cold, as if his blood just… stopped moving."

Tails sighed. He figured it was the right time to tell his friends about his finding.

"Guys, I think you should see something."

Ten minutes later, the four of them were coming back down to the kitchen from Tails' observatory with stricken faces.

"No doubt that strange black thing had to do with the president's death. Not to mention the fact that all of the other national colonies are missing," said Amy.

Sonic went to the door and slipped on his shoes. He was naturally curious, and hated to be uninformed about anything. Now that his home- along with his planet- was potentially in danger, he knew he had to do something.

"Tails, I think it's about time for that area patrol," he suggested.

Soon enough, Sonic and his friends were taking off into the dark city in different directions- Knuckles to the south, Tails to the west, Amy to the east, and Sonic himself to the North.

The speed demon sprinted up the empty street, his alert eyes darting to and fro to pick up any hint of suspicious activity. Northern Station Square was the industrial heart of the city, and Sonic soon found himself zigzagging around crates and factory buildings.

Everything was going smoothly, and Sonic decided it was time to head back to the meeting spot, so he rounded a sharp corner to change direction, when suddenly he was sent face first into the ground by a heavy blow to the back. He rose shakily and spit out the mouthful of dirt he consumed. Standing a few meters down the alley was a red hedgehog with black streaks, grinning maliciously at him.

Sonic's initial reaction was:

"Shadow?" He asked softly, squinting into the darkness to make out the figure ahead of him. But in a second the new arrival was before him, and Sonic once again felt himself being tossed to the ground.

The red hedgehog crouched above Sonic, and brought his snarling face inches from the fallen hero's. His voice was full of bite.

"Think again," he hissed in an almost sing-song tone.

Sonic's tormentor raised his fist as if to bash the blue hedgehog's face in, when he looked up to see Sonic's friends running toward him.

Sonic's ears perked when he picked up a crackling voice that seemed to be coming from an earpiece on the red hog's person.

"_That's enough, Scarlet. Our presence is now known. Head back to base."_

The red hedgehog known as Scarlet nodded slightly and looked down at Sonic, the same grin plastered to his face.

"See you round, weakling," he said, and patted the blue hero's cheek degradingly. He whispered a couple of words, and in a flash of bright light, he was gone.

Amy knelt down beside Sonic, her face a look of pure horror.

"Oh, Sonic. Are you okay?"

Sonic ignored her and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tails, you were right. Dammit, something _is_ wrong. And I have a feeling it's a lot more dire than we originally thought."

Tails sighed with exasperation after finally getting his point across. "So, what should we do now?"

"The only thing we can do," he said. "Wait till the morning."

Knuckles looked impatient. "And then?"

"Then… we rally in the troops."

**[****]**

A cloaked figure stood beside a large, thick window that gave him a perfect view of the Earth. He looked down on the mass of blue and green with contempt.

_Soon, soon, soon, _he thought._ Soon my plans will be executed._

His thoughts were interrupted when a red hedgehog appeared in the dark chamber in a crouched position. The man turned and nodded at his subordinate.

"Scarlet. Report," he demanded.

Scarlet rose after being acknowledged and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes closed in boredom.

"I scouted the city as you requested. The blue one-"

"Sonic," his master cut him off.

"Sonic…" Scarlet repeated with indignation. "… was patrolling the area, so I attacked him, as you said. His friends showed up and you told me to return."

"And did you retrieve an emerald?" The figure spoke with a cool, almost mocking voice.

"Well, no sire," Scarlet said unhappily.

His master maintained his demeanor. "Well then, take your partner, and the both of you are to go back and find it. Do not return until you have an emerald in your possession."

Scarlet released a breath of relief. "Yes, sir." He turned to leave, when he was called back.

"Oh, and Scarlet?"

"Yes, sir," he asked, turning around again.

"If you are to return without an emerald, you will not live to see the next sunrise," the man said calmly.

It took everything Scarlet had to restrain a growl that was fighting to be let out. Calming himself, he choked out his response.

"Sir."

Scarlet left the room fuming. He could easily take out his master in a second if he really wanted to. Once he was far enough from the chamber, he released his rage by punching a wall, making an indent the size of a small car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's that. Thanks to S.T. Hedgehog for allowing me to incorporate Scarlet. Please, please, please R&R. **


End file.
